


Reunion

by FoxAlica



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica
Summary: Of course, I couldn't get past the reunion of Buck, Chris and Eddie. I've been waiting for this a long time.This chapter was a source of inspiration.The relationship between Buck and Chris is one of the most magnificent things in the world!Thanks for your great story:)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A New Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608636) by [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire). 



> Of course, I couldn't get past the reunion of Buck, Chris and Eddie. I've been waiting for this a long time.  
> This chapter was a source of inspiration.  
> The relationship between Buck and Chris is one of the most magnificent things in the world!  
> Thanks for your great story:)

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1591465881/ebefad46/30736806.png)


End file.
